In The Middle of The Night
by Jtyler12
Summary: Late into the night, Zoey reflects on her relationship with Ash.


Zoey had no idea how life had moved so fast. One second she was asking him out on a date and the next she was sleeping in bed with him, their wedding day fast approaching.

How did she get here?

She certainly didn't regret anything. She enjoyed every moment with Ash and if she got the chance to go back to the day she met him so she could do it all again. She would.

"Ash..." She whispered to herself.

She felt her fiancé shift in her arms slightly. She froze, afraid she had woken him up. Only for him to snuggle closer to her chest, sigh in content and fall deeper into his slumber. Zoey let out a breath she hadn't know she had been holding. Looking down at his sleeping face, or as much as she could see since he had it buried in her chest, she could still see the young fifteen-year-old boy she had fallen so damn hard for.

"Zoey..." He mumbled, tightening his hold around her waist.

Zoey chuckled. "He must be dreaming of me..." She mused.

She started combing her fingers through his crazy black hair. To which he gave another content sigh. She looked at her left hand staring at her ring. She remembered the day he proposed to her. He had put the ring inside a Pokeball alongside a note that said 'I choose you.' It was extraordinarily cheesy, but she still loved it.

'Eight years.' She thought 'It took him eight freaking years to ask me to marry him, I was getting ready to ask him myself.'

That was mostly how their relationship went. Zoey usually had to take the initiative. She was the one to ask him out. She was the one to suggest they travel together. The first time they slept together? She was the one to shove him into the bed and yell 'God damn it, Ash! What is it going to take to get through your thick skull? Fuck me!'. He finally got the message after that.

The funny thing was that she was OK with their dynamic. She liked being the one on top. Get your mind out of the gutter...

'Pikachu! Thundershock' the Raven haired boy muttered.

The yellow mouse that slept on top of Zoeys feet responded with a quiet 'Pika.' Then he repositioned himself and continued to sleep.

'Good job...' Ash whispered. 'Here's some ketchup...'

Pikachu smiled.

Zoey smiled. That was another thing about ash. If he was around, his Pikachu wasn't far behind. They slept together, ate together, even showered together. Zoey hadn't been able to convince Ash to let her shower with him yet, but she wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

Zoey didn't mind Ash's close friendship with Pikachu, and in fact, it was one of the things she loved about him the most...his love for pokemon. Big or small, fast or slow. He loved them all and gave them all the respect and friendship they deserved.

'Maybe one day he'll love me that much...'she thought, then immediately had to hold back a laugh. Sure, Ash loved her. But he loved pokemon even more, and in all fairness, Pokemon were there first. One thing that Zoey didn't enjoy though was how Pikachu always either slept on her feet or right in the middle of the damn bed. On top of the sheets. What an ass.

Although Pikachu sleeping on her feet was somewhat nice in the winter, it usually meant shes stuck in whatever position she happened to be laying in.

She also loved Ash's need to be held while he slept. So far every night that the two of them had slept in the same bed, Ash wanted her to keep him in some way. Whether he rested his head on her chest or if she was the big spoon. As long as she was holding him, he would sleep just fine. Which Zoey thought was adorable, and over the past seven years they've been sleeping together she had grown accustomed to it.

Unfortunately, that meant that whenever they didn't have the option to sleep with Zoey's body wrapped around Ash's, neither of them could get to sleep. Which was a problem when they had a gym in one city and a contest in the other. But they had always been able to power through it. Eventually.

Zoey looked down once again at the boy asleep in her arms. He looked comfy there.

'Well, of course, he's comfy, he does have boobs pressed up against his face' She thought.

She lifted her head up to look at the clock sitting on her nightstand. Which currently read 1:45 AM.

"Dang, I better get to sleep," she said slightly louder than intended. She felt Ash lift his head off her forearm.

"Hmm? ss wrong?" He said groggily. One eye closed and the other squinting. He looked up at her.

'Shoot' she thought. She gave a small smile and ran her fingers through his soft hair again.

"Nothing's wrong Ash, go back to sleep," Zoey whispered

"Ooh, okay...night..." Ash laid his head back on her arm"Love you Zoe" He muttered. Zoey smiled and snuggled into his soft black hair.

"I love you too Ash."


End file.
